Dragonball Infinity
by WolfstarRazze Highland
Summary: 3 years have gone by since the defeat of Kid Buu, but now the peace enjoyed by Earth is threatened once more... You're better off reading the Intro if you want a real idea of what this is about...


**Dragonball Infinity**

_Chapter One_

The gathering clouds swept across the sky, blocking the sun for a while. Trunks and Goten knew it would pass, but there was no way Bulma would let them out with the approaching storm as it was. Especially after last time the two boys were out in a storm like that and managed to track in so much mud that Bulma had to buy new carpet. Not that they couldn't afford it, but there is hassle involved in such things.

"Oh man…" Goten said, slouching down on the couch. "I wanted to go check out that cave we found too."

Trunks flopped down across from Goten. "Yeah, that would have been great," Trunks agreed. "But now Mom won't let us out at least until the storm passes."

That was when the large pink blob named Majin Buu entered the room, taking a seat near the two. He spoke in his high-pitched childish voice to the boys, saying, "Is it time for our game now?" A large grin reached its way across Buu's face.

"We've got nothing better to do today," Trunks said shrugging, taking another look outside just to make sure it was really going to storm. Sure enough, drops of rain began pelting the windows of the large, domed mansion.

"Go Fish, Go Fish, Go Fish!" Buu said with more than just a hint of excitement in his voice.

Suddenly, Trunks had an idea.

"Hey Buu, you can change the weather with your magic, right?

Buu scratched his head and looked over at Trunks. "Buu can do."

"Would you mind giving Goten and I a hand here and making it all nice and sunny out?" Trunks asked.

"But then you no play Go Fish with Buu," Buu replied, not wanting to give up his game.

"What if we played one game with you, Majin Buu?" Goten suggested. "If you win, we'll play another, but if one of us wins, you gotta make the weather nice for us."

"Buu like that idea," he said jubilantly as he shuffled the cards he procured out of nowhere.

The game started with Trunks taking an early lead. Goten was right behind Trunks, and Buu only had one match. Suddenly, Buu got several matches in a row.

"Buu gonna win, Buu gonna win!"

"Hey, you're changing your cards!" Trunks accused, standing up and glaring at the pink Majin. "That's cheating!"

"Buu gonna win, Buu wanna play again!"

"You cheated, you have to change the weather for us now," Goten said, more politely than Trunks.

"Buu gonna win!"

"That's it!" Trunks said as he jumped over the card table and tackled Buu. The two of them wrestled around for a few minutes before Goten jumped into the fray.

"Hee hee hee!" Buu laughed his high-pitched laugh. He reached back on the couch and pulled out a pillow, which he promptly whacked Goten with, sending the young Saiyan flying back a few feet.

Capsule Corporation mansion shook violently as the boys and Majin Buu fought playfully in the living room. But there was nothing playful about Bulma's face when she walked into the room.

"Hee hee…" Even Majin Buu couldn't keep laughing with the look Bulma was giving the three.

"What in the world is this all about? Can't you boys play nicely every once in a while?" Bulma fumed.

"But Mrs. Bulma, Majin Buu cheated!" Goten told her.

"I don't care what was going on, you guys need to chill," she said as she left the room. On her way out, they could hear her say, "I don't know if it's the boy in them or the Saiyan in them…"

"Buu change the weather now…" he said, a small frown taking the place of his usual huge smile.

"Hey Buu, since you're not busy today, would you like to come with us to explore this cave we found? It has all kinds of cool stuff in it!" Goten said in invitation.

"Buu wants to go," he said as he stood up, facing the window. The tentacle on top of Majin Buu's head stood up slightly and began to glow. Using his magic abilities, Buu made the storm pass over quickly, giving the boys the nice day they needed to get out and go adventuring.

"Thanks!" Trunks said. "Now let's get going!"

"Two down… four to go," said a man as he pulled himself out of a huge crevice high in the mountains. His prize was tucked safely in his backpack; a gauntlet made of some strange metal. It was black and silver, and once put on, molded itself fit the wearer's hand perfectly.

He pulled himself completely out of the crevice, allowing the sunlight to hit his long brown coat and illuminate his blue eyes. He brushed a bit of dirt off of his black shirt and blue pants, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand-held computer. Accessing it quickly, he checked the location of the next item on his list.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm about to make some coffee, should I make a cup for you too?" Videl called over to her husband Gohan.

"Sounds great dear!" he called back cheerfully.

Videl came out with two cups of coffee, then seated herself next to Gohan at their dinning room table. They began to read the newspaper together; a morning tradition they had recently started and both very much enjoyed.

Gohan nearly spit out his coffee as his eyes landed on a headline near the bottom of the front page.

"Too hot?" Videl asked, referring to the coffee. Gohan pointed at the headline. "Helios's Inferno Chest Plate Stolen!" she said in surprise. "Why didn't we hear anything about this last night? We could have stopped it as Saiya-man and Saiya-girl!"

"Keep reading," Gohan said, completely focused on the article. Despite telling his wife to keep reading, he began to quote snippets of the article as he went along. "_The chest plate of the fabled armor, Helios's Inferno, was stolen from a traveling exhibit at the Central City Museum of History and Art… thief unknown… The alarm was never activated… one guard in critical condition… security increased at the vault where the helmet to the set is held."_

"So they didn't send for us because they didn't know about the theft until it was too late?" Videl asked rhetorically. Gohan nodded, then took another sip of coffee.

"I think that we should keep an eye on the vault in West City tonight," Gohan told his wife.

Videl shook her head. "I should stay here tonight, Pahn has a cold and your mom and dad are out tonight, remember? Goku is taking her out." Pahn was Gohan and Videl's year-old daughter, and if Goku had anything to say about it, a world-class fighter in a few years.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay here and help out, but when duty calls, someone has to answer and deliver justice," Gohan said.

"Ha! You're Gohan right now, not the Saiya-man," Videl said as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before she went upstairs to check on Pahn.

"That's it, right there!" Goten shouted in excitement as he, Trunks, and Majin Buu came up to the newest cave that they had found. They discovered it the day before, but Goten remembered that he promised Chi-Chi that he would do his homework, and Trunks was supposed to go train with Vegeta that afternoon.

"About time, I've been waiting all day to check this thing out!" Trunks said, pouring on extra speed so he could be the first one in. Trunks touched down just outside the cave, then rushed past the threshold. Goten and Buu were right behind him, eager to see what cool things the cave might have to offer.

"Cave big," Buu said, building a small energy ball to light the surroundings a bit.

"Whoa, it _is _huge!" Goten agreed. "Trunks, this would be perfect for that clubhouse we wanted to build!"

"Buu want a clubhouse too!"

"You can share ours, you're our friend now, remember?" Trunks asked him as they continued down through the gigantic cave.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Goten called out from the right. "It's another path, and there seems to be something back here!"

The trio changed directions, going down the path that Goten found. Upon reaching the cave wall, they came across a small shrine.

"Hey, I'm not so sure we should go in there," Goten told the other two.

"Why we no go?" Buu asked.

"Yeah, what he said," Trunks said in agreement.

"It doesn't feel right," Goten replied.

Trunks gave Goten a puzzled look. "I don't know what you're talking about." With that, he entered the shrine, with Buu right behind.

"Oh boy," Goten said, a little distress creeping into his voice.

"See, there's nothing in here," Trunks told Goten. "You were just being a baby."

"I am not a baby!" Goten yelled as he stomped hard on the stone floor. The stone gave way, with Goten falling in the newly formed hole along with the rock chunks. "I found something else!"

"What this time?" Trunks asked, calling down the hold.

"Buu hope it is candy!"

"Nope, not candy. It's a glove!" Goten flew back up out of the hole with a black and silver gauntlet in his hands. "I found this cool glove!"


End file.
